The Fantastic Five
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: What would happen if The Fantastic four team was actually The Fantastic Five? What if it wasn't just Reed, Ben, Susan, Johnny and Victor that got effected by the cloud? What if there was one more up there with them? Please don't be mad Fantastic Four lovers, I just really wanted to see how this would come out.
1. In Space

**The Fantastic Five P1**

 **Summary:** What would happen if The Fantastic four team was actually The Fantastic Five? What if it wasn't just Reed, Ben, Susan, Johnny and Victor that got effected by the cloud? What if there was one more up there with them? Please don't be mad Fantastic Four lovers, I just really wanted to see how this would come out.

Ben and Reed come up to Susan. "Ben would like to request that he pilots the ship." Reed told Susan with Ben by his side.

"Well thank you, but we already have a pilot. You remember my brother Johnny?" Ben looked at her in shock.

"Johnny's piloting?!" A woman asks in shock, she looked about two years younger than Johnny making her 20 years old. She had very light blond hair just like Susan, but longer in length. She had light green eyes that shone quite brightly, and a smile on her face.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Who are you anyway?" Ben asked the woman.

"Oh, you remember our old friend from high school, Sky. She's here to study the plants changes and to keep us all sane when up there. You see she's the best therapist in New York, she's also helping me with some of the things I'll be doing as well." Susan explains, Ben and Reed remember her instantly. She was their friend from high school that loved animals to no end, she knew everything you could possibly want to know about animals, and the one that had a major crush on Johnny but was the only girl that didn't usher him with love and affection.

"Sky! It's been so long." Reed says with a kind smile.

"Indeed it has Reed." Sky replies kindly.

"So…do you still have that crush on Johnny?" Ben asks, really not knowing what she sure in him, or any woman sure in him for that matter, he was a show off. But Sky was a good kid, she knew the best way to get through to Johnny was to make it seem like she didn't care at all. It worked, in high school Johnny was constantly telling them that he was going to get Sky to pay attention to him sooner or later, Johnny just didn't know that he was doing it because he had a crush on her too.

"If you really must know…yes, I never got over him. I just wish not paying attention to him actually works." Sky explains with a sign.

They all chuckle, Sky looks at them with confusion. "You have no idea how much it did work." Susan stated, still chuckling. Sky smiles, but was still a little confused, did they mean that all these years it seemed like Johnny didn't care that she didn't usher him with attention, he actually did care?

Pretty soon Johnny arrived and was already annoying Ben. "Come on Johnny, leave Ben alone." Sky said now in her space suit. Johnny turns around at her voice and looks at her in shock, a smile on his face.

"Sky! Is that you?" he asks happily, Sky just nods her head. Johnny walks over to her and embraces her in a friendly hug, pulling away within a few seconds like all friends do. "Wow, I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since high school, I barely even recognised you! But I see you never got over your contacts fear." Johnny says happily with a big smile on his face, Sky couldn't believe he remembered she didn't like contacts.

Sky really wanted to say something about him remembering that, but she had to stay strong. "It's not a fear! I just don't see the point in putting something in for eight hours then having to take them out, to then put a pair of glasses on. Why not just save yourself the trouble and wear the glasses all the time?" Sky explains, really not seeing why some people went through all the hassle. Sky walks off before Johnny could say another word, when she leaves Johnny signs and lowers his head in defeat.

Everyone laughs. "Come on hotshot, I'm sure she'll come round eventually." Ben says with a hint of sarcasm that Johnny doesn't detect.

"I hope so…I really like her and she just doesn't seem to be interested. For as long as I can remember, girls have been diving my way just to be in my presence, but she's not like that. And that confuses me, why isn't she like that?" Johnny asks, not really looking for an answer, but more to get the question off his chest.

"Did you ever think for a moment that maybe she doesn't want to come across as a girl that worships you because that's not the kind of girl she is?" Susan asks her younger brother, and he looks at her.

"Then what do I do? She's the kind of girl I'd like to settle down with, ya no?" Everyone looks at Johnny in shock as he asks the question desperately, not expecting that to ever leave his mouth. Ben wished so much that he had a camera to record all this with.

"Why don't you try working for it? She doesn't like playboy guys that surround themselves with girls just to show off. So if you want a shot with her, I'd suggest that your first move is to show you're not the kind of guy she thinks you are, and show you're the kind of guy that wants to settle." Reed tells Johnny with an amused smile, not daring to let Johnny know that this was all an act Sky was doing, just like how he surrounds himself with people to show off is all an act.

Johnny looks at Reed with an agitated expression. "And how am I supposes to do that?"

Ben chuckles at the way Johnny's acting, finding it funny that he doesn't know he's showing that with the way he's acting right now, that the answer was as simple as, show who you really are and how you really feel. "That hotshot, is something you need to find out on your own." And with that they all prepared for their mission.

They were soon in space, Bed was outside and Sky came over to were Johnny was working. "How is he doing?" Sky asks looking at Ben's heartrate and brainwave activity.

"He's doing ok." Johnny answers, watching her analyse Ben with ease because she was a really good therapist.

"Well I can't argue. He's vitals seem fine, his brainwaves are functioning normally and his heart is beating at a strong, steady pace, and looking at his body language I might even have to say he seems rather relaxed and...comfortable." Sky explains, confident with her analysis

"I love the fact that you can tell all that. I think it's rather amazing that you can brake someone down so easily." Johnny told her truthfully, knowing for a fact he'd never be able to do that in a million years no matter how much he worked for it.

Sky blushes at Johnny's words, feeling her heartbeat getting faster. "Thank you Johnny, it's very kind of you to say that." Sky smiles at him, making Johnny go week in the knees.

"Hay…I was wondering if-" Johnny got interrupted by Reed.

"Johnny, we need to get Ben in now, the cloud is about to hit!" Johnny nods his head and gets to work. "Ben I need you to come back right now!" Reed demands in fear.

"But I haven't finished planting your flowers yet." Ben says in confusion.

"Turn around." Was all Reed said, Ben turns around and sees the cloud coming straight for him and looks back.

"Guys, I'm not going to make it back in time." Ben replies.

"Then you're going to have to jump." Johnny says quickly, but before Ben could say another word, Sky had examined his vitals, finding his blood pressure rising, heartbeat getting faster and brainwaves become a bit active.

"Ben, Johnny's right you need to jump. Just take a deep breath and picture Debbie in your head just waiting for you to get home." Sky notices that it was working and smiles, at which point Susan runs in. "Now jump for her!" And he jumps, they all watch in fear.

"Johnny, get ready." Reed commands, and he does. They watch as Ben gets closer and closer, until…yes! He makes it! Johnny closes the doors, but because of the pressure the cloud puts on them, they fly open. Johnny attempts to jump in front of Sky to shield and protect her. The cloud hits them all, their eyes close due to that being the body's natural reaction, they each show a glimpse of the powers they didn't know they're about to receive. Johnny goes on fire, Reed stretches, Sue goes invisible and…blackout.

To Be Continued

Before you ask, no I didn't forget Sky. I just don't want to revile her powers till later on, just like they do with Ben and Victor in the film. I tried to keep as much to the move story line as possible, but because there are now five heroes that isn't very easy, so I apologise for that, hope you liked it.


	2. Skiing

**The Fantastic Five P2**

 **Previously:** The cloud hits them all, their eyes close due to that being the body's natural reaction, they each show a glimpse of the powers they didn't know they're about to receive. Johnny goes on fire, Reed stretches, Sue goes invisible and…blackout

* * *

Once Ben wakes up Johnny thinks it would be funny to make Ben think that he was the worst off out of all of them, and that he got plastic surgery because of it. When Ben looked in the mirror to find nothing had changed, he through the mirror at Johnny as he ran out the room. And then he teases Reed when he sees that Reed has two grey lines of hair above his ears. Reed goes to check on Sue and asks how she's doing, finding that she is stable which he is relieved to find out. Victor goes straight back to work which only made him get angry. Sky entered Johnny's room and sure he was getting changed into ski suit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sky asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

I don't think you've noticed but-" Johnny interrupted himself. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" Sky asks in confusion.

"You…You look beautiful without your glasses on." Johnny states with a small smile on his face.

"What?!" Sky asks in shock as she touched he face to find he glasses weren't there, she even looked in the mirror quickly to find they defiantly weren't there.

"Is something wrong?" Johnny asks in slight concern, feeling like he might have offended her in some way.

"No, I just…I just didn't know I wasn't wearing them is all." Sky stated as she looked back at Johnny. "If you really want to go skiing, then I suggest you do it before someone catches you. I promise to cover for you as well, if I can take your temperature first." Sky smiles nicely at Johnny before putting the thermometer. As Johnny was telling her how pretty she looked without her glasses, she noticed that his temperature was going really high, and before it could finish he took it out his mouth.

"You should come with me. It will be fun." Johnny told her.

"I'd love to bu-" She was interrupted by an impatient Johnny.

"Grate, meet me in 30 minutes at the top of the mountain." He states, kissing her on the cheek before leaving with his snowboard. Sky can't help but smile a bit as a blush spreads across her cheeks looking at his temperature to find it was 205 degrees, which concerned her very much.

Ben goes to see Reed who was worried about him, considering he was out for three days. They started talking about the cloud and it coming so soon, then Ben changes the subject to Sue. "Come on, Victor's a good guy. He's smart, successful-" Reed was interrupted.

"Maybe you should marry him then." Ben joked with a smile on his face.

"She ended up with the right guy." Reed sapped Ben on the shoulder before walking off.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Ben asked himself.

Johnny and Sky went skiing, and Johnny caught on fire which scared the both of them. Johnny accidently knocked Sky off her ski's, and wound up going over a ledge of sorts, folly going on fire as he flew a little before winding up in the snow. Sky caught up to Johnny and found him in the snow that was now water, which looked warm. Johnny looked up at Sky, casually asking, "Care to join me."

"I think we need to get you back." Sky states with an amused smile and a slight giggle.

Johnny couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, knowing he made her smile, even if it was accidental. "Yeah I guess you're right." He was about to get out when he realised something. "Could I please borrow your caught." Johnny blushed. "All my cloths kind of got burnt." He said weakly. Sky burst out laughing, and with a nod as she did so, she gave Johnny her caught and turned around to give him some privacy to wrap himself up, and couldn't help but full out laugh when she sure how desperately Johnny was trying to keep the orange winter caught wrapped around his waist, to cover his bottom half up.

"I wish I had a camera right now." She said as she stood next to Johnny and placed a hand on his back as they moved back to hospital.

"So do I." Johnny whispered, smiling at how beautiful Sky looked right now. He smiles was big and cheery, her top row of teeth showing slightly, and the cute dimples that were on either side of her baby pink lips.

"What?" Sky asked, smiling brightly at Johnny.

"Nothing." Johnny smiled and just waked back with her, surprised that she wasn't cool. He adoring the fact that she just randomly went into a conversation about snow leopard, about how they could climb this mountain with ease, and how their beautiful fur kept them warm in some of the harshest snow storm, and Johnny listed to every work, and even asked questions every now and then because he loved the way her eyes sparked when she talked about animal, he could tell how much she admired and loved animal. Johnny hoped that one day, he'd get her to look at him like that one day.

To Be Continued


End file.
